


Blue Inferno

by EmpressKira



Series: Inferno Files [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is pampered and worshipped, Also they are only attempts, Also top competitors in business, Basically, But its more of a Marco trying to express his emotions, Chef Thatch, Detective Benn, Detective Shanks, Doctor Rakuyou, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, Fists Knives Guns, Hacker Curiel, Hint at his job, Hint of Lima Syndrome, Hitman!Marco, M/M, Mafia Sakazuki, Mafia Whitebeard, Major Death occurs but not main characters, Marco is a little aggressive towards Ace in beginning, Marco is part of the Family, Marco is unfamiliar with feelings, Marco isn't forceful, Marco tries, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Part time Hitman Thatch, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Pilot Jiru, Protective Marco, Rape/Non-Con is from third party, Sexual Content, ShanksBenn not confirmed relationship, Sharpshooter Izou, Think as you will with them, Traitor Squard, Traitor Teach, Weapons, and hes pretty terrible at it, deaths occur, disguises, injuries, mature content, will add more if necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressKira/pseuds/EmpressKira
Summary: Ace grew up with a crap life after he was put under Dadan's care, who just kicks him out on the streets most days. He just learned to cope with such a lifestyle, and seeing someone get killed was not a first for him. He's not sure who got fed up with Dadan, coming back to the place with stretchers coming out with bodies, but a man who approaches directs him off somewhere. It's crazy because it's the same guy that Ace just watch kill someone over a month ago.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Inferno Files [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166783
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a new story! It's actually almost complete, so thats something to look forward to! I have been in the mood for this one a lot and since its almost done, Imma start posting it. This will be in a series as a few scenes from another person's perspective will be included because I think it would be neat. I will label when the scenes occur along with the story and also make notes at the top of each chapter or bottom depending, on if I post one!
> 
> Hope you super enjoy!!

The moment I had been born was the worst day that could have ever happened. My father was already dead, and my mother only lived until I was five years old. A friend of my mother’s watched me for a year before handing me off to the state as she wasn’t making enough to raise me. In a way, I always perceived it as a means to rid of me easily, only seeing me as a burden. It took a few years before they shoved me under a woman named Dadan. She was commonly known to take in misfits, a few others there that were older than me. Like everyone else, it seems, she didn’t care for me either. I was left to my own, taking care of myself and she hardly paid me mind, just left food out to keep me somewhat fed.

When people wonder about my attitude, I wish I could show them my life and have them believe me. No, I was just a misfit, a trouble child. It made it hard for me to think of anyone in a friend light, and I _never_ trusted anyone that tried for it. I knew how it all turned out, they would betray you in a heartbeat, I seen it too many times and people have tried with me, thinking I did have some trust with them. They were sorely wrong, especially when it’s to jump or use me, especially when I turned eighteen five months ago.

“Damn brat!” A holler is made as I quickly dart around a corner, weaving past the stumbling drunks. Small curses leave me, wiping to my mouth, knowing blood is coming from my nose. As I get farther down, I move to take an alley, but stop at the sight before me.

A man stands with a gun pointed down, silencer on it, and pressing to the back of a head. The person on the ground is a woman, hands knotted before her with mouth gagged. Blaring green eyes find me from her, shifting to do a type of beg, but my eyes get stuck on blue. Gleaming blue from the poor lighting provided and the gun goes off. It isn’t loud, the body of the woman hitting the ground is louder, it sounds like to me, though my ears are ringing as I can’t pull eyes away from the man viewing me intently.

“There he is!” The shout from the small group has me jerk to look down the sidewalk before cursing and shifting to back up.

“Leave me the fuck alone!” The holler leaves me as I move to turn and continue down the sidewalk. In the alley, there was nothing I could do with that situation and I wasn’t about to get caught up into something I had no clue about. Plus, I had my own shit to worry about.

**-o-o-o-o-**

“I got it, hag!” I say loudly while carrying a large trash bag out the back door.

“And stay out until tomorrow!” A shoe hits my calf, having me stumble and curse before getting out. The door slams, not letting me get a chance to grab anything else, not that I had much, but a light jacket would have been nice to have, even if it was one of the others since I only have the bare minimum with my stupid pallet on the floor.

Tossing the garbage in the dumpster in the back alley of the worn-down townhomes around, I pat myself down with grumbles. It wasn’t the best side of town and it was any wonder on how anyone could want a kid to be living down here. Irritation flares through me, hands in pockets as I leave the alley. Now I have to figure out where to go for the night, something to keep the wind chill away especially as that one place in the park is terrible for this weather. The weather wasn’t bad on most days, but it had just rained so it was dipped with a slight breeze.

Plus, I’m going to have to find something to eat later as I had the bare minimum once again for the day. Not that beans and biscuits are the best, but it’s what I got when there. It was simple and making a batch of biscuits left them to use for the next and next times to feed me, along with canned beans. It was terrible, but I ate what I could and was able to take some money from her purse, the loose stuff lingering in it.

Wandering around for most of the evening, some guys with nothing else on their schedule trapped me into an alley. They tried to act buddy with me, but the hands touching me made me nail one in the crouch and punch another in the face. There was four, leaving two to grab me to hold me back and begin to shake me down for whatever I had.

“Only four fucking dollars in change!” One states in disappointment as I get shoved against the wall, holding myself up as I notice them sizing me up.

“Makes sense when you look at him.” I glare to them all, waiting for it. The one thing that these people around here did when displeased.

“We can at least warm up,” a guy grins with a skewered grin, and confuses me.

“Go for it,” the others laugh as the guy approaches me, but I punch him in the gut while shifting to get away.

“Not so fast!” I am grabbed and they begin to harshly press me into the ground, scrapes finding an arm and my cheek. Hollers leave me, fighting back as much as I can before pain flourished through my thigh. The sensation I can only link to brass knuckles, bringing me to grunt in pain while shifting, but I start tensing when my shorts are tugged at to be down. _Were they going to steal my fucking clothes?_

“Get the fuck off!” I shout while being held down with arms behind my back, someone sitting there, but my hips were up and all I can hear is laughter.

“Don’t worry, I will with this ass of yours!” The guy is cackling, and I feel my stomach twist, nausea hitting me as I didn’t know he meant _that_. Fear thrums through me as I pick up my struggling especially as a thumb is pressing to my asshole.

“G-Get off!” The strain in my voice seems to amuse them and I hear a spat with fluid finding between my crack.

“Hold still so I can fuck that cunt!” There is laughter from them all and I feel sickened at the fact this is happening.

A sound reverberates the alley, stunning me to silence as I recognize it. The guys around me scatter, having me shift to yank my shorts up, ignoring the spit still lingering. As I get sat up, I notice the guy who was wanting to warm up laying with glazed eyes as he was shot in the head. Looking to the end of the alley, I see a silhouette and by them is a gun held to the side. Scrambling, I get to feet and dash off down a corner to another alley, not wanting to get caught up.

Finding myself far enough away, I figured I would huddle next to a dumpster by Dadan’s place. No doubt she was doing gambling and probably drugs, since I find most of it laying around the following morning. She considers me a kid still and not wanting to ruin it for everyone else. I didn’t complain, not wanting to know what happens or could happen if I lingered inside.

It was late, but I still found a hot dog stall to get something to eat as I noticed they didn’t take all the money I had on me as I had pockets on the inside of my shorts. When done, I used the napkins I acquired to wipe myself up between my butt cheeks and anywhere it smeared. I still felt the need to throw up but swallowed it down for now. The guy who was shot, I don’t know who he fucked up with, but I am lucky to have made it away.

Making my way, I get near Dadan’s place, only to see it lit up with blue and red lights. I linger near, noticing multiple officers and ambulances, seeing stretchers coming out, blood soaking the cloths. The whole body is covered, leaving me to assume it was dead people. I had to do a double take and see if it _actually_ was coming from her home or next door. Viewing, I was right, it was her place and I keep out of sight while watching. People are gathered and I linger on the edge to keep an eye, up until I feel a hand grazing down my back. Jerking forward, I am about to turn with my fist, but my opposite arm is gripped, and a body is harshly against mine. Words are going to leave me, but I feel the cold metal linger up under my shirt on my side.

“Let’s not fight…” The words are hot in my ear and I don’t move so he gets the idea I won’t try anything. “You need a place, I got it…” I feel confused hearing that, tilting my head slightly, but don’t look back. “You’re fascinating, yoi…” The tick at the end is odd, but I don’t say anything before nodding stiffly. “Good, let’s get going…” The gun is gone, but I still don’t try anything as he directs me sideways.

Staying to my side, he had moved his hand from my arm to rest to my lower back to lead me. Walking along, most are entertained with the latest gossip of the cops at the home and others are too drunk or high to care. We walked a few blocks before going down a short alley and getting to a door. He presses me against it, having me give short curses as he leans against with keys being used to unlock the two locks. As he opens it up, he ushers me in, and I stumble to a stop as I noticed the small space.

A bed off to the side, two counter spaces for the small dinghy kitchen, a small table to the side with stuff covered by a cloth, and then a doorway that I assume to be a bathroom. Nothing is sitting out, it looks crappy, but it’s not messy at all. His belongings still lingering in bags besides what is on the table and some food items on the minifridge by the counters.

“Do you need to clean up?” The question, I turn to finally view the man, and immediately find the blue eyes.

“You’re…” I start, remembering the time with the woman and _those_ piercing eyes staring to me before I ran off over a month ago. Noticing more of his lightly tanned skin, and he is wearing a beanie on his head. The coat is more of a trench coat, but an _expensive_ one that was a bit rugged. I can tell the high class of it, even with it banged up a little.

“Did you clean up after that guy?” The stare is still intense, also showing how he doesn’t like his question ignored.

“Guy?” I ask with a glare, not liking how he talks down to me.

“The one who touched you, yoi. Did you clean up?” He stares to me as I am a little startled that he was the one to be there for that too.

“J-Just… Just a napkin,” I sputtered a little, not wanting to think back on it.

“Strip,” he states while moving away from the door to tug his coat off. I sputter in confusion while crossing arms and sneering at him as he is in a black polo shirt and some black dress pants.

“Hell no!” I tell him fiercely, but he looks unphased as he approaches me. As I shift to get back, hands yank my arms forward before tugging my shirt up. “Hey! Stop!” I shout while I let him have my shirt to back up with fists ready, not caring he had a gun. Like hell I won’t defend myself from another potential rapist.

“I see… Those other three will have to be dealt with.” Eyes are looking to my chest and I gaze down in confusion, seeing the bruising that is fresh. As his hands come in view, I grip to his wrists with eyes finding his and the intensity has me tensing. “You need to be cleaned from their filth, yoi.” He tells me, hands moving as my grip is not that tight. They start tugging on my pants, having me panic before he pulls me right before him, heated breaths along my cheek. “Let me clean you…”

“Wh-what?” I weakly ask in confusion, not understanding what he wants with me.

“Clean first, questions after…” He states sternly while a hand begins tugging at my button and zipper.

“I c-can!” I start to speak up as he gets my pants tugged off fully, used to being commando. I am turned, hands gripping my hips and I am moved forward towards the bathroom. “I get it!” I state while shifting to get in the bathroom, but there is no door to block me. Frustration fills me, but he just turns on the shower while I look to him.

“I will have clean clothes ready for you.” He states while shaking a hand dry and turns to leave easily. I am left speechless, shifting a little to view out to see him moving to a bag that sits on the bed, a black shopping bag of sorts. “Use any of the soaps in there, yoi.” The words leave him as he is looking through the bag and I huff while getting into the shower after shucking off shoes.

It was on the warm side, shifting to heat it up and groan as it feels good. I don’t get hot showers, Dadan always restricting me and timing me. To be a little selfish, I take a bit of a long shower, lathering myself with the soaps that smell so good and seem brand new, like just opened new. They were nice and I was sure to triple wash my butt at the thought of anything still lingering.

I wondered on what exactly this person was planning. The first time I saw him was over a month ago with him killing that woman, but I ignored it. Stuff happened all the time in Raftel, and I always had my own problems that I didn’t worry about some rich looking woman getting killed. It made me a little on edge, thinking he would have come after me, but I think he may have noticed I wasn’t going to say anything. Though, it seems like he has been keeping tabs on me, especially if he so happens to be there to stop that guy.

When I finished, all pruned up, I stopped it and peered out to notice a towel set on the sink bowl rim. Shifting, I grip it to pull it in the shower and dried up. Once finishing with my hair, I wrapped the towel around my body to cover my chest as well. Stepping out, I move into the main area to see him on his phone while sitting on the bed and a pile of clothes is by him. He doesn’t look up, so I approached to get the clothing, but he grips my wrist to soon view up at me. As I am about to say something, he shifts to view along my arm and moves his hand to grip mine and brings it up to kiss at my knuckles with a pleased smirk.

I am not sure why, but it brings a burst of flutters through my stomach and heat collects to my face. Not sure how to react, I scowl at him for doing that, but he doesn’t look phased. He releases my hand to let me grab the clothing and back off quick to the bathroom. He can’t see in unless standing at that one table, so I get myself dressed in the clothes provided. They felt nice, the dark red wine sweater shirt being a turtleneck with sleeves that stop right above my elbows and a pair of black cargo pants. Don’t get me started on the underwear, even with them being bikini briefs, they were super comfortable and fit just right.

“How do you know my size?” I ask once stepping out to see him standing by his bag that is on the floor, holding something up.

“That filthy place you called home, yoi.” He states while viewing a glass bottle, seeming to read it. “A couple weeks ago while they were drugged out, I looked for your belongings, ever little that was. I knew I wouldn’t have time when I dispatched them to get you something.” Eyes find me as he flicked along me, a smirk flickering up on his lips. “Perfect, and beautiful.” A fluster fills me once more with heat and I scowl at the sensations before tracking on what he said.

“Dispatched?” I ask instead, pushing down anything trying to arise.

“Yes, it was necessary. They were part of your pain, a problem… I didn’t like that, yoi.” He states firmly with gaze keeping mine and so many questions and emotions fill me.

“Why… Why am I here?”

“You are mine, so I need to take care of you.” He states like it’s the simplest thing and went back to view the glass bottle.

“Yours? What makes you think that?”

“Since that time… I was trying to figure out what to do with you. People who see me kill another don’t get to live, yoi. So, I found you.” He starts while dropping the bottle into the bag, not making a sound so it probably landed on something soft. “You were sleeping in the cube of the jungle gym at the abandoned park.” The mentioning has me know it was just _hours_ later that he found me when I had passed out. He approaches me as I watch his movements before stopping before me, having me gaze up to him in confusion. “My gun malfunctioned,” he says while viewing me and that has me jerk in shock. As I want to step away, hands grip my hips to keep me close, but I keep my gaze away. “It wouldn’t click off safety, yoi…” He whispers with a hand moving to grip my chin and raise it to let lips find my cheek with a fluttering. “I was grateful when I got to view you longer…”

“I don’t… why didn’t you just fix it? Why didn’t you just end me some other way?” I ask, frustrated at the fact I was minutes from death, and he wants to act like it wasn’t something terrifying.

“Because I remembered your indifference… grey eyes baring with disinterest as I shot that rich woman… Not even flinching as I looked straight at you… _Knowing_ I was probably going to hunt you down… Yet…” He trails with fingers shifting along my jaw and I close eyes with shaky breaths. “You picked a place that would be easy to find you… In all reality… you wanted me to kill you, didn’t you?” The question has me stiffen while opening eyes to look up to him confusion. Blue eyes flare and he smirks with his gaze following his thumb that rubs along my bottom lip as my lips are parted.

As I think back, I honestly did think about it. I hadn’t cared if I was killed, I had nowhere else to go. It was another day of surviving until the morning with no food on my belly. I had always been running around, living day to day with the possibility of dying from anything or anyone. To me, I felt like it would had been merciful and that I was only cursed to live on for some forsaken reason I didn’t know.

“So, I watched you from a distance while I worked… The way you ran your life, the way you faced everything… All I knew after some time was that I wanted to protect you from their filth, yoi… To take care of you and give you something that I never knew I could to someone.” He explains to me, having me curious on what it could be that went along with caring for me. “I want you to be mine, and I know you need someone too…” It seemed it was the way for him to explain it, but I was unsure as I never needed to trust anyone, but now that I think of the situation… There wasn’t much I could do as he has taken care of problems for me, and even rid of the ones who did take ‘care’ of me.

“I don’t know anything about you…” I mention lightly and I don’t stop as his one hand slides along my side to my ribs to grip and his hand on my chin moves to brush fingers along my cheek, looking to be entranced by me.

“There’s plenty of time… I’m not leaving you lonely anymore, yoi. I won’t let anyone hurt you or get away with it. Every piece of you… will be worshipped by me.” Lips hover near mine as he says this, eyes half lidded with a haze as he views me. All the things he says, it brings the haze to me as well, trying to figure out what to do as lips skim mine in a light brush. “Be mine, Ace.” Hearing my name leave him brings a groan from me, not able to hold it back as he was determined to hold me in close as I notice his body along mine.

“Be yours…?” I ask after trying to process what is happening and he smirks while shifting to skim lips along my cheek, holding my face with his hand cupping my other cheek.

“Marco… My name is Marco.” He tells me, the name even sending flutters through me. It was a high, I couldn’t find a way to scramble to the ground, but I wasn’t trying that hard to keep levelled. Lips skim my neck, making nips along skin and I shakily exhale while melting into him more.

“What happens if you get tired of me?” The question brings him to pause before gripping me tightly and lips by my ear with heated breaths.

“I wouldn’t dream of it… Not when you are the most perfect thing to come into my life…” He says, bringing me speechless and I am uncertain what to think on this. “Don’t worry, yoi… I will prove it to you.”

**-o-o-o-o-**

After seeming to be a melting mess, he told me to settle while he finished things. There wasn’t room to voice anything as he gathered his coat before stopping and asking my shoe size. I merely told him before he was off with telling me to stay and rest. The door had been locked, both locks, and I settle on the bed with knees brought up and gazing around.

I was tempted to see what was under the blanket on the table, seeing a case of sorts sticking out at the bottom. The shape, I couldn’t place my finger on it, but I had a feeling I knew what it was. Then there was his bag, glancing to it, I only see clothing and a couple of glass items. It would be so easy to snoop through his things, but I was indecisive on how to take this.

Some guy picks you up, saying you are the one, and basically gets rid of everyone? That would send anyone running for the hills, but I had been in a predicament of a terrible home, environment, and threats outside. This almost felt like nothing, but the affection he was showing me had been startling. I hardly remember the moments with my mother, I was too young, and only a few memories survived since then. To have someone touch along me, give promises of pampering and to _worship_ me was startling. I had no clue what that even entails, but part of me craved more attention in that aspect, though it doesn’t mean I _will_ stick around.

When the locks had been messed with, I had been half out of it and tensed up with legs ready to move if necessary. Marco had come through, gazing upon me as I relaxed a little as it was him. At this moment, Marco is the only person I have now, and he is _apparently_ capable to take care of me. He locks up behind himself and I settle to be on my side as I watch him move to the table to set a few things down by the covered part. I curl while keeping eyes on him, but I am tired from everything that happened today, and it was warm in the room while feeling so clean for the first time in a long while.

The feeling along my head startles me, not noticing I had closed my eyes and Marco is viewing me before pulling away. He moves as his coat is off and he tugs his shirt off easily. Viewing along his back, muscles linger, but not bulky looking. Scars also linger, most on his right shoulder blade and right hip area. It looked to have been tearing of skin, patches that had healed over. He moves to the bathroom, out of sight, and I hear the shower going.

Lingering, I let eyes slip close, listening to his movements and how he gets in the shower to wash up. I cling to the blanket, bundling it to my chest as it was still under me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are not to the extra scenes yet, soon though! The extra scenes are also just that, extra, you don't need to read them if you don't want to!
> 
> For now, I hope you keep enjoying!

When I had roused from my sleep, an arm was securely latched around my waist from behind. It has me stiffen, shifting with hand gripping to the arm, but I am moved. I am along my stomach, weight behind me as I am breathing heavily, and I feel calm heated breaths in my ear. Hands lingered along shoulders blades and I had calmed down some as I begin to recall what has happened.

“Good morning, love.” The nickname brings flusters and I know heat was in my cheeks. At this point, feeling as hands skim along my ribs, I relax into the bed to fully calm. “You let me hold you while you slept, yoi.” He claims, sounding a little happy with that and I groan as he slides hands down and leans in behind me. “We have to get a move on, my next target is in Moby.” He mentions, and I wonder if that will be something I have to get used to. Though I am curious, Moby is a few days away by car.

Marco pulls away easily, getting up and moving to pull on his shoes immediately. I shift, adjusting my shirt as it tried riding up to show my stomach, and swing legs over the side and Marco is there to set shoes down on the bed next to me. They are brand new boots, and as I pick one up, I feel the steel-toed added in. No doubt they are expensive, viewing the quality before pulling them on as I already had socks on from yesterday.

As I get them fully laced and pants adjusted to be over them, I stand while patting my front side. Hands come into view and Marco grips my hips, pulling me forward into him as he views at me more. I watch as he rubs thumbs to my hip bones before leaning to press lips along my cheek. I let out a shaky exhale, not used to this kind of thing, but I carefully place hands to his forearms to rest. The affection, I craved it, no matter how odd it felt and by someone I hardly know. Another kiss lingers near my jaw line before under, hands gripping tighter as he inhales deeply.

“We will stop to get breakfast before our flight.” He mentions against my skin before pulling away to get back to gathering items.

“Flight?” I ask, catching onto that easily. If there was one thing I would guess is that he _never_ goes anywhere without his gun. Airports are not just going to let that go.

“Yes,” he answers while pulling on his coat before picking up a jacket and holding it out to me with blue eyes gleaming. “Here, for if you need another layer, yoi.” He explains, having me grasp it, looking to the black bomber jacket as it is lined with a grey for the collar, pockets, and zipper.

“How are we going to get on a plane?” I ask while slipping on the jacket and adjusting it on better with some short tugs to be sure it’s in place.

“Private plane, part of the contract since it needs to be done tomorrow night, seven sharp.” He explains while picking up his small duffel bag to put over his shoulder, over his back as it’s the short straps. The mentioning has several questions swarm me, ranging from _private plane_ to timed _contract_?

“Um, okay…” I reply lamely for the moment, knowing my questions may be too much to ask since I had a suspicion he wouldn’t say more. Especially as he begins unlocking the door and pulls it open swiftly as he moves out. I easily follow behind to get out of the way as he begins locking it back up. I glance down the alley, noticing how much it was like any other one, basically a hide out in plain sight.

Marco walks to go past me easily and I shift to follow along, hands finding pockets as I keep stride. We turn to head towards the way that goes to the better side of the city, though it will take a little time. It’s early enough for people to move around, but most are probably still too hung over to go wandering around. Then again, people seem to just drink to try and forget the hangover. I never understood their reasoning, but I tried to keep away from them and that mindset.

“Look! It’s Dadan’s boy!” A holler was made as we began to walk across an intersection. I pointedly ignored the remarks they made of how I survived the murder spree in the home, acting like I wasn’t kicked out all the time.

“Get sold off?!” One shout with laughter, having me tense and shift, but Marco puts a hand to my lower back to keep me forward. I lock my jaw, forcing myself to keep forward, it was better to get out of here.

“Probably a whore!” The word sets me off as I jerk to turn this time and as I face them with a growl, an arm is around my waist to pull me close. Their laughter pierces through me as I view one of the three leaned over in hysterics. A soft click is heard, and I glance to notice the gun with silencer on it extended out, a heated breath in my ear. The muffled shots still ring through my ears, hardly hearing all three, only seeing the men drop like flies.

“Taken care of,” Marco whispers into my ear, gun being put away and lips graze my neck. “Let’s go, yoi.” As he pulls away, the arm moves and then a hand is to my lower back once more. I feel my chest tight, trying to wrap my head around this all. It wasn’t every day that I saw someone getting shot, the first time had been a coincidence, and the second I was trying to get away and he provided that outlet. Just now, they were mocking me, _upsetting_ me, and he got rid of them like it wasn’t an issue.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Breakfast had been an egg with bacon bowl from a café once getting into the nicer area; which the food was amazing. It was incredible, looking at all of the little stores and apartments that were so _well-kept_ and I felt lied to most of my life. The area felt so comfortable and modest, I wish I could have grown up here with a good family. Then maybe, my life would have been better, maybe I wouldn’t have grown up not trusting anyone and having meals like I just had.

The next thing was a taxi, and I climbed in before Marco and he was sure to keep a possessive grip to my leg once seated. He spoke plainly to the cabbie, the location near the private jet, I assume as it was just near the edge of some place. The ride was filled with me gazing around out the windows and feeling as the hand stayed, and in a way it was nice. Since I am trying to come to terms that Marco is the _only_ person left for me to count on, especially as he is dragging me along. I still wasn’t sure how to take it all, the touches and the way he reacts to situations. Plus, he’s not very expressive, which I’m sure he has his reasons since he seems to be a hitman for hire.

Though, part of me wonders if I could possibly sneak off and maybe start new somewhere. Surely, he wouldn’t come after me? He’s got contracts to complete, it would seem to be a hassle to track me down if I were to run off. It is a serious thought, maybe once getting to Moby I can try to hideout for a little while somewhere until I would be sure he was off on another contract. He did say he had to do the contract at seven and it gives me time to leave shortly after he does.

Reaching our destination, I follow after him as he paid the fare and we begin walking on to the outside of the town. The taxi had turned around to leave and we moved along, leaving me with no clue on where we are going. As I am gazing around, a hand grips to mine firmly and I gaze to Marco. He doesn’t look for a good minute and as I am about to look away, his gaze meets mine and he smirks. It brings a fester in my stomach, snapping my eyes away as I just let him do this. Maybe if I just cooperated, it would be easier to get away later.

Our walk consisted of him pulling my hand up to pepper kisses on, which always brought a curling of desire for more attention from him. It was odd to feel, never having such a thing and this man plucked me up from the street and decided that he was going to do it. Well, not necessarily plucked, more like failed to kill and fond this to be a sign that I needed to be in his life. If anything, I should be dead, and yet his mind had come to this solution instead. I have some doubt that he wouldn’t just rid of me if I became a problem or a burden, but what else is there for me? Its obvious if I stayed around the last place then I would have to find a source of income, and those options weren't much and mostly disgusting.

I could start seeing an airfield through the trees, having me gaze a little more at it as I never been to an airport and this one is a private one, apparently. Marco had let me gaze around as we approached it more to a shed like building. A man was leaning against the building, smoking a cigarette with watchful eyes at us, mostly me I notice. As we grow closer, the cigarette is put out before shoved under his hat next to his temple.

“Who’s the guest?” The guy asks with a hard gaze at me, causing the hand in mine to grip tighter.

“Personal,” Marco states firmly, and I look up to see his eyes glaring in threat.

“Jiru is already getting the plane ready, its on the strip.” The guy seems to notice he was on the border of what he had asked and doesn’t look like he wants to dip further.

“Come along,” Marco says to me as we begin to hurry along and the guy pulls his cigarette out to fiddle, lighter in other hand as he seems to wait. We made it through the doorway, the shed empty and the plane where the guy said. It lingers at the start of the run way and there is a guy in the doorway of it, as he sees us, a hand waves out and he tucks back in. “Jiru usually does the private flights in this area.” Marco suddenly brings up, seeming to be important, but I guess it was. Marco knew the guy, so that means he mostly checks out.

“Uh, how is a plane take off?” I ask as the plane roars to life and I frown deeper at that.

“Strange,” he explains, but it gives me no idea before directing me up the stairs first. I move up them, ducking in and noticing the cushions laid out and a pair of seat towards front that look like the ones I heard about. “No need to worry, once we are in the air we can get more comfortable.”

“That helps me none,” I growl while moving to a seat, but he grips my hip to pull me in, arm securely behind me as he is before me.

“Let me know if you get queasy,” he says with eyes peering over me, making the flutters start. I keep arms crossed, looking away to get myself calmed down. Lips find my cheek, skimming with peppered kisses and I relaxed my arms. “I will be right next to you…” He whispers in reassurance, which does in a way as I have never done this.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Jiru, I assume, says and brings me to gaze over. They have a beanie on their head, a black sweater that is long sleeved and some slacks. “Please notify me when you are seated and buckled.” He says before going back to the cockpit, door left halfway open.

“Lets get seated, love.” Marco mentions as he backs up to move to the designated seats for lift off. The nickname still hasn’t fully settled, not wanting to quite resign to such a place when I don’t know him that well.

Regardless, I follow to be seated and he had placed his bag to the side while sitting close to the cockpit, I sat on the inside by the side of the plane. We get buckled in and I adjust while shifting and Marco comments we are ready. When we took off, I can promise I was not at all ready.

**-o-o-o-o-**

The plane trip had been me almost hyperventilating during take off and landing, but when we got in the air it was smooth. I was able to wander, checking out the plane and munched on some salted peanuts.

We took another taxi from the edge of Moby to get to a hotel. I was amazed, never be in one before and it seemed to just be a simple one, Marco mentioned he would have to take me to a high class one someday. Its not like I needed the extravagant, especially as I really don’t plan to stick around.

The room had been as I somewhat expected, a small hallway that has the bathroom to the side and the resting area at the end. One bed is provided, not too happy on that, but again not here long. Then a spot with a chair and foot stool and small table with a lamp behind it. I also noticed a closet near the seating area, but figured we wouldn’t use it as I overheard that it would only be for four nights, paid in cash. Then a desk with television stand next to it, TV right on top.

There wasn’t much time for him to relax, noticing it was close to time. So he decided to go through his bag on the desk, moving items to his person. I mostly kept busy with the TV, not having seen this for a while as Dadan never liked me in the home or watching anything I wanted. Now that I can, I don’t know what to watch.

“I won’t be long,” Marco starts as he zips his bag and turns to me, fixing his coat. Blazing blue finds me, a smile smirk lingering as he takes the few steps to my spot at the end of the bed. “Get comfortable, I have clothes out for you.” I stare to him, trying not to slink away as hands cup my face, but I watch wearily.

“Fine,” I merely reply with eyes closing as he leans to press lips to my forehead before pulling away.

“Be good.”

Marco left for his contract, and I merely waited for some time. As it was almost seven, just ten minutes until then, I quickly laced boots on and took a quick drink from the sink. Moving along, I left the room quickly and took the elevator as he seems to like the stairs and I didn’t want to chance it. I am sure he is too busy and I exited the elevator and moved to leave the hotel quickly. Moby is still busy with traffic, including foot traffic and makes it easy to blend in with the crowd.

Not a dime was on me, but it doesn’t bother me as I move along to find some place to hide out at. I find myself a spot behind some stairs outside that go to the second floor. You can’t see through them, and I quickly move to tuck myself in, readying myself for the night and who knows how long.

As the sun is beginning to set, I heard as someone went upstairs and into the home, calling out to a loved one I assume. I kept huddled, hands tucked into pockets as it was chilling off. Another person seems to be coming home and I wonder how many people live there. As the scratching of the pavement stops, I wonder if the person was messing with their phone, it wouldn’t be a first I had seen while walking along. I stay still and quiet, trying to rest properly for now.

“Are you testing me?” The voice has me stiffen, heart thundering rapidly as I couldn’t believe he was here. “Do I need to lock you up next time, yoi?” The question has me shift to huddle more and he begins to move closer. “I said I would provide for you from now on, love.” I glance sideways to see him stop before crouching to view me better, phone in hand as it rests by his leg and I can see a map with a blue dot.

_He put a tracker on me._

“I had a feeling you might try something… I knew you would be doubtful, yoi. So, I had to make sure I could find you easily…” He tells me like it was a type of reassurance and I wondered where he placed it. “Now, let’s head back, love. It would be good to rest properly.” I stare to him for a moment before shakily breathing out and beginning to crawl out of my space and standing before him as he backed up. A hand grips to ribs and he leans to brush lips to my cheek. “Don’t leave again…” I inhale sharply at the way his voice dips lightly before a few kisses are to my cheek. “Okay, love?” He asks, having me stiffly nod in agreement, and he pulls away before the hand slides to my lower back. He begins leading me out, and I merely keep eyes to the ground and away from him. It was apparent he was upset, no matter how much he seems unaffected, but I could tell by his tone.

It didn’t take long to make it back to the hotel, taking the stairs like before, and when we got to the room. He was sure I went in first and easily closes the door. As I move to go in more, a hand grips my forearm and he slams me back into the door, hands gripping to my hips. I stare to his collarbone, not wanting to meet his gaze, knowing by the grip that he was _very upset_.

“Look at me, love…” The tone is stern, having me take in a breath before flicking eyes up.

Eyes are dark as he views upon me with a frustrated look, brows furrowing before a hand moves to grip my chin. I shift, gripping to his forearm, not liking being at a disadvantage, and he shifts me forward a little before lips are pressing harshly to mine. I am startled, making a noise of protest, but he keeps me in place. As it seems he is waiting on me, I give a shift against his mouth and he shifts with it. I can tell this is unknown for him as much as it is for me. I carefully shift to open my mouth and his tongue finds inside my mouth. I am shakily exhaling through my nose with hands moving to his chest as this new sensation sends festering in my chest. He shoves me back against the door again, and I shift to press more into the kiss. My tongue presses against his and he lightens his grip before moving his lips and I grip his shirt to push in more. It didn’t feel bad and I make a noise when his body presses against mine firmly. When his mouth leaves mine, I am gasping for breath and he is gazing at me as I feel hazy. His hands move to line along my sides and I am shaking at the feel. It brings the sensations I crave, only realizing how much I have been touch starved when he touches along me.

“Don’t leave me again, yoi.” The voice is softer this time as he whispers by my ear and I nod as I am trying to concentrate on his voice and not the way hands slide firmly along my sides. It feels good, enjoying as they go up and then back down to my hips. “I will take care of you… It’s unnecessary to go anywhere else, love.” More nods leave me, melting at the way he kisses my neck gently. I grip his shirt more as I don’t want him to move away from me, taking it in. “You wash up first,” he says while beginning to pull me along towards the bathroom. When I am left at the bathroom doorway, lips graze mine before giving me a chaste kiss. He pulls away with a smirk and gaze that shows of admiration. I shift to soon go into the bathroom, closing the door, but he stops it halfway. As I am about to ask, he just watches me as I let it go and move to the shower. He leaves the spot and I guess he just didn’t want me to close it.

As I got in the shower, I am resting back against the wall, trying to figure out what exactly I feel.

**-o-o-o-o-**

When I finished washing up, and slipped on the t-shirt and comfy pants provided, I walked out to Marco having bought food, a few plates sitting out. He told me to eat what I want before he went to the bathroom. He left the door a little cracked, but I just went to the food. I was picking out at some of the grilled chicken, broccoli, and strawberries. I made sure there was some chicken left for him, but I took the other two items. As I finished the broccoli and chicken, he comes out with just his pants on, hands ruffling his hair. My eyes find his chest as I am eating strawberries. He definitely is toned, and he has some scarring, but the only thing that stands out is the same type of scarring on his right side that is on his back.

When he comes closer, I snap eyes up with strawberry in my mouth as he viewing me with a smirk. He then shifts to grip my chin and sweeps down to bite the other half of my strawberry. As he pulled back, I tried to pull away while swallowing, but he gives a chaste kiss to my lips. It bring a festering, an unknown to my already confusing situation. Then he pulls away to grab his shirt off the tv stand.

After getting it on, he settles on the other side of the bed, and I can’t help glancing his direction while munching on the rest of my fruit. He began eating some foods left and I soon moved to go to the bathroom. Marco stays in place while I carefully get the door to being cracked, having a feeling he would open it. I think it was a means to fully hear and be able to react. It just seemed easier to do this since I am still a little confused and don’t need him getting the wrong idea, not that I could go anywhere from the bathroom.

Once leaving the bathroom, I walk in to find the rest of the food to the provided desk and Marco resting against the headboard. I merely move to sit on the side of the bed, but he puts a hand out. I stare to it before finding his gaze as he stares expectantly. I let a grunt leave me before moving and sitting in the one chair provided, feet propping up on the foot stool.

“Ace,” he says my name sternly and I keep my gaze away.

“Look, don’t think I’m going to just _sleep_ with you all the time. I _don’t_ trust you.” I state with a tone of frustration over the fact he was trying to use intimidation on me and it _would_ work.

“Come here, love.”

“I’m _not_ your _love_ ,” I said with a snap and glare towards the wall next to me. “I may have said of not _leaving_ … but I’m not--!” Fingers grip my chin, yanking me sideways and up to be facing his irritated face. I flicker eyes away while gripping to his arm, but he grips to my other arm and begins to drag me. Noises leave me with complaints as I am pulled to be shoved into the bed. The hand on my jaw shifts to have a full grip to lay me back and he straddles my waist. When my eyes meet his gaze, I shakily inhale as his eyes gleam darkly.

“I _will_ take care of you… You are _mine_ , yoi.” He says firmly while leaning over me, hand pressing enough to remind me it was there. “I know that you are not used to company and neither am I, but…” The hand lightens before shifting to run fingers along my collarbone and my breaths have picked up. “I want you… and you need me.” The words echo in my head, almost resounding harshly as I know he’s right. I’m miles away from what I would consider home and he has proven that he could and _would_ find me.

“I don’t…” I try to say while looking away, hands pushing to his body. “G-get off!” My voice wavers and his hand moves to cup a cheek.

“I won’t hurt you, love. Just let me show you on how much I can provide for you, yoi. By not only clothing, food, a nice resting area… but also by affection, attention…” His hand shifts as he leans closer with lips to my cheek and I am shaking with heavy breaths. “Let yourself enjoy what you deserve…” The mentioning, I _do_ want to be able to have someone that I could immerse with and trust.

I just find it hard to do when I, myself, don’t understand any of it and how to react with how he is. Marco would _kill_ anyone for looking at me wrong and that’s a lot to take in. To beat someone up for you when they try to hurt you is different, to protect you from assault or a threat even with killing is different. This isn’t the same, and I really can’t process it all when his hands begin running along my body.

“M-Marco,” his name leaves me in a desperate whine as hands skim along sides and lips feather my skin, trailing my neck. I try to push against him once more, but he pushes down on my sides with lips nipping my neck. “I-I don’t…!” The words babble, not fully able to process on what I want to do in this situation.

“Relax, love…” He whispers with light suckles to my neck and I throw my head back with gasps at the way it feels and hands line under my shirt to rub along sides. The contact, I craved it so much, wanted him to hold onto me, smother me in _attention_.

My hands grip to his shirt, pulling him against, grappling to hold him close as he nestled against me more. I am shakily breathing while gripping and my face finds into his neck. I’m not sure what else to do with myself, everything is too much and not enough at the same time. Blankets are tugged before Marco is dragging me into the sheets more. As he situates, he pulls me into his arms, grip firm, and I rest into him with a tight chest and festers building up in my stomach. Why was he confusing me so much?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bit of a shorter chapter due to the fact of what happens and such, so I decided to split here.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy!

The following day was full of Marco holding onto me possessively, even when I had got up for the bathroom, he would drag me right back into the sheets. We would sit around too, but he was next to me with a grip, not one that hurt though. It gave me a mixture of anxiety and reassurance, wanting his full attention and then not wanting it. Part of me thinks that it was bad being in this situation and I need to leave, but the other half is delving into such attention and affection. He doesn’t hurt me, the grips never _too_ tight, just enough pressure to remind me of his presence.

“Be good,” he says as he adjusts his gloves one last time and I stay seated on the bed with the comfy clothes he gave me.

“I won’t leave,” I try to reassure him as there was no point. The only way to escape is if I went naked as I wouldn’t doubt the towels were rigged since we have been here.

“I will be back in a couple hours.” He continues before coming up to me, having me straighten as he approaches. I watch him carefully and he merely leans to press lips to my cheek. As he pulls back, I let out a shaky breath and watch as he begins to leave down the little hall to the door. Without another word, he leaves me here and even mentioned beforehand I could order food, which I probably will. Another thing is that if anyone comes by, only I am staying here, and I do not know him if asked. It was all suspicious sounding, but I am just going to listen.

The whole time I watched television and eventually ordered some food, giving them the money Marco left for me. It was too much for just needing food, but I didn’t ask and just got what I wanted. When he returned, I was eating ice cream, him coming in with an incredibly pleased smile, eyes gleaming at the sight of me. It brings heat to my cheeks, looking away while shoveling in more ice cream.

He does his usual routine of showering and getting into the comfortable clothes he has chosen. I had finished up my ice cream and set the bowl to the nightstand. As I get myself more comfortable, Marco is making his way to his side of the bed, phone in hand. He sits on the edge while looking to it, and I wiggle myself to get situated with blankets. While sitting in spot, I slouch a little while watching television, knowing he would eventually hold onto me.

It was still a grey area for me on him holding me so much, but I couldn’t deny I enjoyed it. The holds felt like a safety net, ensnaring me with a comfort that I can let myself enjoy it. I wasn’t letting my guard down, but I could feel it slip a little as I would press into it while dozing off so easily. In a way, I knew he would be on higher guard than me. Plus, if he wanted to kill me then he could, even if I were to run, he has proven to find me. At this point, I couldn’t deny that I could put a slim bit of trust that he wouldn’t let anyone hurt me.

Arms begin to wrap around my midsection, tugging to get me against him more. I shift to help before he rests back against a pile of pillows and face presses to the side of neck. Kisses feather my shoulder, bring a festering in me as I enjoy the pampering. Who knew it could feel so amazing to have this attention on me?

**-o-o-o-o-**

When we hopped destinations again, we actually took a bullet train. The place was packed, people pressed against one another like it was normal. I felt a high anxiety as we had entered it, but Marco kept me close.

The whole ride had been me gripping to him while trying not to panic. Marco was so calm the whole time like always, but he did grip to me when people would press closer. He didn’t like people close, which explains why I was against the side, but people still lingered.

Strange thing, we showed up to a studio apartment and easily went in as he pulled a key out from the doorframe. I waited to ask as we entered to see the bare minimum items, but also a couple tables. One had a couple cases on it and the other seemed to be for eating.

“It’s one of my places, like the one in Raftel.” Marco clarified as he set his bag to the table and I notice a small staircase to the side as it goes up to a second floor that is like a balcony in the space. I assumed the bed is up top as I don’t see it anywhere on this floor.

“How many do you have?” I ask curiously, which he gazes to me with a smirk before taking his coat off. I took that as _many_ and began taking my coat off.

“You need to stay here for some days while I go a town over.” He clarifies, startling me, which I look to him. He is already looking to me, calculating gaze and I frown.

“You’re leaving me alone?”

“Six days,” he states while viewing me. It was a gaze to try and dig at me. “We will go to town here in a minute and you can pick what you want to entertain yourself.”

“Wait… what?” I ask in confusion, noticing that he has a television and couch. “You have some right there,” I point at the electronic and he lifts a brow before smiling.

“There are other things, we will go and you can look.” He says before moving to the cases on the other table. I stare to him for a few seconds longer before moving to the door to the side, assuming it was the bathroom, which it was.

He seemed to be swapping weapons or checking, not sure, but he was ready a short minute after I finished in the bathroom. We left the studio, him locking up and we went down the couple flights of stairs. We were more in the heart of the town and I gazed around as it was different, more cobblestone than pavement, and a lot more rustic brick buildings.

The shops, we got clothes for me first, him letting me pick this time. I hate to admit, but I like the underwear he had gotten me already. It also embarrassed me lightly that I didn’t know my own sizes. Marco didn’t mind, happily giving me them and helping directing on what I should get. He seemed to understand what I catered to, and I easily follow through with it.

For entertainment, I had been uncertain, a _lot_ of things were available to choose from and I was _highly_ unaware about. He gave a suggestion, something that was mostly small and portable. It was called an Assiah, portable gaming device that folds. Buttons on the bottom and screen on top. The example they had was nice, showing the picture clear and the gameplay seemed amazing. Marco said if interested then I could pick out the games I want as well.

It was a lot of money, looking at the prices, almost having a heart attack and wanting to put it away. Marco had said again he would get me whatever I wanted. It felt a little pressuring, never spending so much before, let alone owning something more than ten bucks. I gave in, it would be an alternative for when he is doing business and I picked a carrying case that had slots for games.

When I had grabbed what I wanted, still uncertain, we went to look at books as he wanted to. He swiftly picks out what he wants, offering for me, but I had declined with a tight jaw. I knew how to read, but I didn’t often as a kid and it takes me longer. Regardless, I could tell Marco saw through me, not seeming bothered and said if I changed my mind to let him know.

As we checked out, the cashier had been startled about everything, probably not expecting the same thing with so much. They easily checked us out and I held my bag protectively. A bit of excitement lingered, never having such a thing and I had to admit I was feeling like an actual kid to get something like this. I may be an adult, but that little bit of childlike excitement was there.

Once arriving to his studio apartment, I went to the free table and began laying everything out. I was viewing everything, starting to open packaging and Marco moved to help. He easily got things open and set to where I could reach them, making it faster.

“You don’t need the cases from the games, just the disk will be enough.” Marco mentions as I am reading the back of one.

“Disk?” I ask, opening it to see this small square piece with the game logo on it and a pamphlet on the other side.

“It’s called a disk, referring to older games, some say cartridge as well.” He explains, having me nod from the explanation and pull the disk out to put in my carrying case where the games go. Marco moves to go busy with something as I begin adding all games to my carrier and reading about them.

**-o-o-o-o-**

As Marco was preparing everything, he included things I needed to know how to work. He first explained the stacked washer before moving onto the small kitchenette and everything in there. It was a little embarrassing as I am an adult and know nothing about everything in a house, but I have my old home to thank for that. After he explained the landline phone for takeout, as its different from a hotel one, and how the list next to the phone that rests on a small table, he wrote down his number on a sticky note to set next to it. I was not to call him unless its an emergency and to leave a message with the issue. I understood and he said to answer if he calls.

“You should be set for the week,” Marco has his bag slung over a shoulder, adjusting gloves on his hands. I follow to the door and he stops to turn to me. “Do you need anything before I go, yoi?” I stare to him at the question, knowing he has no more time as he likes to keep his schedules.

“Not that I know of,” I say while looking to him more.

“There’s money in the table drawer where the phone is,” he says while one hand moves to cup my face and the other finds a hip so he can linger closer. “Be good, Ace. I will be back soon.” He tells me, bringing festers as he keeps me close.

Leaning in, lips brush mine and this time I am the one to shift to seal it fully. The feeling is the same, a disaster of emotions. Part of me wanting so much more and the other wanting to rip away like it’s the plague touching me. Marco hums, seeming happy by the way he moves lips against mine, holding my face to keep me in place. As he pulls away, lips find my free cheek and I shakily breathe out.

“See you soon, love.” He whispers before pulling away to turn and swiftly leave, only throwing a smirk back at me when closing the door.

I shakily take in breaths, trying to gather myself from the emotions bombarding me like they are. Once fully gathered, I set off to busy myself in the home. First thing first, I explored the studio fully, even the closets I found. One held daily things, while another with quite questionable items and I made sure to not touch.

The rest of the day was spent having simple food microwaved and playing my game with the television on. I wasn’t sure how it was going to be for the rest of time he was gone, figuring I could develop a workout routine, but not something to disturb those beneath. I don’t need to draw attention, Marco wouldn’t like that.

Also, as much as I want to run, I am almost living for free as long as I keep him happy. It couldn’t be too hard, and its not like I felt grossed out around him. In a way, he’s attractive with appearance, personality is stale, but I could tell he was loyal, so far. I still don’t _fully_ trust him, but I couldn’t resist his pampering when he would start on it. It was all just a waiting game to see how everything goes, but I’m sure that I would never be able to pull away.


End file.
